clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly Aldean
Click to read Lilly Aldean's story on Fanfiction '''Gender '''Female '''Relatives (all) '''Jason Aldean, Annabelle McCoy, Nick McCoy (formerly), Billy Aldean (father), Melany Aldean (mom), Lottie Aldean (sister), Scott Aldean (brother) Formerly Gaughan's "right hand man," and Aunt Jessie. That's all. '''Status '''Alive '''Health '''Meh... '''Friends '''Several people in America, Jet pack Guy , Gary , Annabelle (daughter) Rookie, Dot and Jade. '''Enemies '''Daryl Gaughan (dead), Flash, Herbert P. Bear , Bellykid5, Protobot, Klutzy. Appearance Lilly has blonde hair and peach feathers. When she's working, she wears what is seen in the picture or what she wears for the Rebels. When she's off of work, she wears a flannel shirt with blue jeans and boots, a pearl necklace and bracelet when she's going somewhere "fancy." In America, her rebel uniform must have a jacket and a gun apholster. She always carries a gun and crossbow in America along with a backpack that contains grenades, the remote, etc. When she was a general she wore a dark green uniform that was similar to a standard soldier accept it had several medals. The Gaughan uniform she wore was more formal that was soldiers wore for combat. History Lilly Aldean was born in the deep South of North America. She lived in Mississippi with her family until she was thirteen. She had a miserable childhood with several family members that passed away, were kidnapped, or jailed. There are rumors that she was in the U.S. Army for several reasons, one being she always wears dog tags and the other being she was one of the "Founding Fathers" of the Gaughan Malitia. She was best friends with Daryl Gaughan's sister when she was young. She now works at the EPF making several visits to America to meet up with her brothers and sister. She has a very strong love for her country and for the freedom it provides.She gets EXTREMELY angry when someone makeas a rude comment about it. She also loves trucks (I know right.) hunting and anything camoflauge. Childhood *When she was growing up she lived on a large farm in Mississippi with her family and several siblings. The family owns land all over America from grandparents and other late family members. Many of her siblings passed away at young age. (Chapter 9 in The Road Ahead of Us.) Her father was framed for murder and the real murderer was found dead. The family was so anry they wanted ''someone ''in jail, so they threatened to sue the state if they didn't put Bill Aldean in. * Her mother was kidnapped when Lilly was just five years old along with her sister. They were found three months later, her sister dead and her mother beaten so badly that she was paralized form the waist down. She grew very sick from weakness and died years later at age 42. While their mother was sick they collected pennies on the streets for medication, but never raised enough. Soon, they were taken in by their drinking uncle for three years. *Whe Lilly was 16 she became an independant citizen meaning she got permission from the govornment to live on her own. She worked several jobs to earn money. She worked at a car repair shopm a music store, a hunting and fishing shop, and sang on street corners on the weekends. *Her difficult childhood and pain of losing loved ones so early in life lead her to cutting, occasional drinking and smoking. She usually hides her addictions and fears from others because she is ashamed of her past. She looked for help and hasn't smoked in 10 months. Personality Lilly can be a very humerous at times, just don't make her mad. When she gets mad she will to one or many from the list below... Kill you, back over you with her truck, snap your neck, publicly humiliate you, shoot you, plan your death, plan your funeral then crash it, attack you with a knife and/or puch in the face, kick you repeatedly, break something you like, stalk you, all of the above Lilly is afraid of almost nothing. She claims she likes to live her life "on the edge." (See Lilly's rules for living section.) She enjoys practicing archery and shooting and is skilled at Quick Draw. She practices these things when she is angry, sad, or depressed. When she's happy she may seem like she still hates the world, or she's very humerous. She has a very crude sense of humor and jokes with her friends, usually G or Rookie, about them being dumb. Though she may not show it she cares for her fellow agents and sometimes even refers to Rookie as "Her little Rookie." After the big adventure in America, she trusts him more and in "Protobot Perpetrator" gives him a big responsibility. Weaknesses/Fears *Uncontrollable panick attacks: When she has them, it is extremely hard to calm her down and she sometimes doesn't know they're happening. They usually happen when she is sleeping or very stressed. The things she freaks out about only bother her for a few days and really aren't things she should worry about, but like I said, she had absolutely no control over them. *Occasional fear of men: She was abused as a teenager and forced into things like stealing and smuggling drugs. Her uncle played a part in this and she will murder you if you start talking about it. *Losing loved ones: Lilly had gotten used to it since the loss of her daughter Annabelle. She feels now that the only people she had left is Jet pack Guy, her brother, and her best friend Jade. *Extreme stress: When under large amounts of stress, tends to yell, punch people and ''sometimes ''drink. I know it's sad. :( She's so young, but she thought it was the only way to ease the pain. *Seizures: Every once in a while she will have a very relaxed seizure. She was in a car accident with her Uncle when she was young and it cause minor brain damage. He was drunk driving and put in jail for child abuse and child safety. *She pretends that Mex freaks her out for his dignity. She speaks 7 languages including Spanish. Lilly's Rules For Living "Always take chances." "Never back down or say no. If somebody dares you to to something, don't just do it. Do more than they expect. If someone dares you to jump off a bridge, jump off a bridge into pirannah infested waters. "To live life awesomely take a dash...heck a giant scoop of crazy, a while lotta "woah this could kill me." a generous spoonfull of "what the HECK are you doing" and mix it all up and throw it into the oven of insanity, bake at 351 degrees for negative one seconds, cover the whole thing in awesome sauce and you should get a nice, warm danger souffle...Then eat it for breakfast." "If something can kill you, if you have a 99% chance of not making it out alive, do it becaue you still have that 1% to make it and that's why I'm still here. Guy's my life has been rough. There are some things here that were too bad to mention, but that 1% kept me going. I wanted to give up so many times I've actually tried too. You may have problems and "defects," but that doesn't change who you are at heart." Trivia *She may have been in the U.S. Army *She has a very thick southern drawl though it may not always come out on paper..or computer screen. XD *She is clean of any alcohol or smoking as of the past few months although the people that know about it things she secretly does it at home. *Most of her history with being a General of the Gaughan malitia is a mystery. All that people know is that she started the whole things along with her *It is unknown when she created the remote. It is thought to be used for combat when she was a General. See the Remote section of this page for more information. *She has to take 15 medicines daily. *One of her brothers names is Jason. He shares the same name as country star Jason Aldean. *Gaughan made her get married to his "right hand man's nephew," Nick McCoy. *Lilly's mother's maiden name was McCoy. It is unknown if they are related. Rumors are that she is Nick's uncles sister, making Nick Lilly's cousin and McCoy her uncle. *Lilly implanted something in her hip that has to do with the remote. *She is like....majorly in love with Jet pack Guy. *She seems to know alot about chemicals and electricity, but claims to hate science and math. She also has an incredible "durrr" factor when it comes to almost anything that Gary says. *If you do something even the least bit suspicious, she's on to you FOREVER. Or at least until she finds out why you're acting so suspicious. *Her friend Joey had kept count of how many times she has almost died in America which is 74 and counting. *She started college when she was 15 because she was able to reach the required IQ level. *She attended Harvard law for a year. She then went to college for mechanics and aerodynamics where she learned how to repair such as cars, the remote, and she's able to modify computers and phones. Note as well as G or course. After that she went for a few more years to learn chemistry and some physical science. *Once she was able to restore an 84 Chevy Came to for around 24k. *Annabelle's last name was forced to be McCoy. Lilly intended to change it when she was old enough, but she died before she could. *Annabelle shared a funeral with Jet Pack Guy's also murdered sister, Melissa. The Remote The remote is something Lilly created years ago. She used it to fight at several points in time. it can do things such as heal bone, stitch skin, burn people and buildings, melt metals, etc. It can also drain the power from any electrical device and command nanoits that are inside a person to rip apart their organs. (Yayyy!) There are many other unrevealed things that the remote can do. Lilly once used it to burn penguins that were kidnapping Gary and used it to heal his arm. Jet pack Guy once tried to stop a missile how Lilly told him to, but didn't run for cover. He got severely injured and Lilly used the remote to heal him. The remote can supposedly allow Lilly to control fire and possibly water. Only she is able to do this because of the device in her hip. The remote can track living things and certain metals. She used it to melt a door on Protobot Island and tracked the Protobot to it's location with it. Igloo Lilly's igloo is more of a log cabin on the inside. She has deer heads and antlers on the wall from her days of hunting. Half of her igloo is a garage where she repairs cars and motorcycles. Another part of it has several guns, knives, swords, and crossbows on the wall from hunting and her weapons for fighting. It has a desk where she works on making new weapons and modifying the remote. Her bedroom had a bed that is made out of the tailgate of a pickup truck. The chairs in her living room are the same. Quotes "It's Ok. We'll all die some day." "Why is the lake behind the Ski Lodge frozen, but not the river in the wilderness or the water at the cove?" "Hey Freckles!" "G, why you so stupiiid?" "Gary, please. You're too smart for me. Go talk about math with your little nerd herd." "Shut up and eat your sherbet, Herbert." "You know. I would help you, but this is funny." "Hai JPG!" "Oh my God, Herbert. You're so stupid." "What did I tell you about getting into a fight with my boyfriend, Mr Cow2?" Fanfiction Appearances For the Love of Jet Pack The Road Ahead of Us The Past Prior Protobot Perpetrator Infected by: Cloudstar36 Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members